


Day 131 - The price to pay

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner when the door bell rang.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 131 - The price to pay

John was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner when the door bell rang. There were footsteps on the stairs and he looked over to Sherlock on the sofa to see if they were familiar to him. 

Sherlock clearly recognized the step and uttered a small hissing sound that made John put down the carrot he was cutting (not the knife though) and walk into the adjoining room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw their visitor.

“Sergeant Donovan.”

“Please, feel free to not come in,” said Sherlock in a polite voice. She ignored him.

“The DI is in trouble.” She swallowed. “He got suspended for including you against orders in the minister’s kidnapping.”

“We solved that. And saved his life.”

“They don’t care about that. Someone up high wants a puppet, not an independent man with his own way of doing things. They’re trying to get rid of him.”

“Why are you here?”

“He ordered me not to go to you.”

“Yet here you are.”

“I'd go to hell for him.” It was clear that she meant it.

“So why _are_ you here?”

“I need your help.” Admitting this clearly cost her. Sherlock honoured that fact and the situation by not sneering.

“Luckily I think I know someone who can help.” He reached for his phone. “Hello, dear brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'rebellion'. 
> 
> I know that there are a lot of people who hate Sally and I don't always like her either. But I try to explain her behaviour and give her a side that is likable and human. In [Truth be told](http://archiveofourown.org/works/426914) I told you why she hates Sherlock so much and I mentioned that she always wanted to work with Greg. I think she gives him a lot of crap, but I also think that she respects him and likes working with him.


End file.
